


So good for us

by chaos_monkey



Category: British Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Coming In Pants, Consensual Rough Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, We POV, implied aftercare, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: We know what Joey wants... But we make him ask for it, first.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Hivemind Consciousness, Joey Batey/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	So good for us

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when multiple people having a discussion about being horny for Joey on his kitchen floor gets out of hand, and one of you is an oddball who goes "hm I wonder how I would actually write that..."  
> Credit and blame due to myself, swordgirl, atoafriend, and others - you know who you are ;) - and to MadDemonheart for first using the phrase 'our cock', which we all promptly ran with.
> 
> (This is in no way meant to comment on what Joey Batey is actually like, but if reading explicit content about real people squicks you, you should really probably turn back now)

* * *

_Are you going to be good for us, sweetheart?_

Joey nods eagerly, gazing up from where he’s kneeling patiently on the floor, and the tip of his tongue darts out to wet his slightly parted lips. He’s wearing his skinny black jeans and that tight little olive-green t-shirt again, the one that makes his wide, bright blue eyes even bluer. 

_Use your words, Joey. We want to hear that lovely voice._

“ _Yes._ Let me, please— let me be good for you.” 

He trembles, ever so slightly, at the thumb that runs slowly back and forth over his perfect, plump bottom lip. 

_There’s so much we want to do with you, love. So much we want you to do for us._

Joey trembles again as we slip our thumb into his mouth, pressing along the slick rough surface of his tongue and gently forcing his jaw open. Just a little. 

_Suck._

He does, closing his lips and whimpering quietly, _needy._ His eyes flutter briefly shut as he sucks it noisily in and out with a muffled hum of pleasure and want. 

Joey whimpers again when we pull our thumb out with a soft, wet pop to cup his jaw instead, smearing his saliva over his skin. He nuzzles into the touch, eyes opening again above the red blush of arousal already high in his cheeks. 

_We have something better than that for your sweet mouth, Joey._

A shiver runs through him, fingers tightening on his own thighs, and he licks his lips as his gaze flicks quickly down and back up again. “Please, I’ll make it so good for you, I promise…” 

_We know you will. Open up._

His mouth drops open immediately, and he sticks his wet pink tongue out a little, so delightfully eager and wanting. He moans, inhaling sharply through his nose and shivering at the first touch of our cock on his tongue, and his eyes flutter shut again as he tilts his head back for it. 

_Joey._

Joey’s eyes fly open again at the rebuke. “I’m sorry— I forgot, I’m sorry. Please…” 

_You know how much we love your eyes._

He nods with another whimper, apologetic this time; apologetic and needy, and opens his mouth wider still. Wet and inviting, and this time he keeps his beautiful blue eyes open when we shove our cock into his waiting mouth. 

_That’s better, Joey. Oh yes… that’s good, sweetheart, so good, just like that._

His hair is soft and thick in our fingers, his mouth hot and wet as we thrust between his lips again and again, riding in along the slick, soft-rough surface of his tongue. He’s panting before long, hands fisted on his thighs and beautiful whines welling up in the back of his throat while we fuck his mouth, slow but hard; until his lips are red and swollen and his chin is covered in spit and his eyes are bright with unshed tears. 

Joey chokes and gasps for breath and we stop, looking down at the lovely mess we’ve made of him already. Wet spatters and trails of drool darken patches of his shirt and his cock is straining painfully in his tight jeans— but he’s still gazing steadily up at us. Waiting. Hopeful. 

_Oh, Joey. You’re being such a good boy for us._

His thighs twitch under his palms, his hips shifting in place. He’s so needy already it shows on his face even before he begs, one hand moving abortively towards his crotch before he catches himself. 

“Can I— fuck, please, I’m so hard, I need—” 

_Not yet._

He lets out a short, sobbing whimper, trembling. A tear does slip onto his cheek, then, and we wipe it away. 

_Hush, love. Stand up. You know we’ll take care of you._

Joey stands, head tilting with a moan as we turn him around, tasting the salty sweat of his skin, our teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck just hard enough to mark him and make him shudder. 

_Bend over._

He does, leaning against the counter, the back of his jeans pushed down to the very tops of his thighs. He shivers as we spread him open, displaying his tight pink hole; and then he jerks, gasping when we finally _taste_ him. 

“Oh— ohh, _fuck—_ ” 

He’s so ready but so tight, yielding slowly to the wet pressure as we lick into him again and again and _again;_ until he’s sobbing once more, his needy whines muffled as he rocks back and forth to fuck himself on our tongue. 

_Do you want more, Joey?_

“God, yes, I want it, I want your cock— _please—_ please fuck me, please…” 

He trails off in a long, high moan, trembling under our hands as we stand behind him. Pressing. Grinding. _Aching._

_Are you sure you’re ready, sweetheart?_

“ _Yes,_ ” he answers, immediately, and the word is forced through his teeth in a long hiss. “I can take it, I can— I need it, need to feel you, please— I need to _feel_ you fuck me open.” 

Joey’s so sweetly impatient, bouncing and twitching and whining high in his throat— until he feels the first slick touch of our cock to his hole, and then he gasps, stilling; barely breathing as we start to press forward. Slowly; so, _so_ very slowly, until he gasps again, and then suddenly he’s panting as we slip just inside him. 

_Fuck, Joey… so good, so tight for us, aren’t you?_

And he is, he’s tight and hot and perfect around the head of our cock as he’s breached, stretched open just the way he wants it. Just the way we know he needs it. 

“More,” he gasps, “more, please— _yes—_ ” 

Broken moans fall from his lips as we finally fill him with our cock, over and over and over again; until he’s crying out on every sharp thrust that jolts him hard against the counter. He still hasn’t touched himself despite his barely coherent whines and pleas, and we close our hand over his straining cock, still trapped tight inside its denim prison. 

_Tell us what you want, Joey._

“Fuckin’— _harder,_ I want it harder, I need— come in me, come in me, please, fuck— _so good—_ ” 

He’s wailing now, loud and desperate, his need throbbing hot and hard under our hand as as we squeeze harder; drive in deeper, sharper, faster, _more._

_That’s it, come for us Joey, come on our cock while we fill you up—_

Joey howls, shuddering, wet warmth soaking the denim stretched tight over the head of his pulsing cock, and his already tight hole spasms, clenching— 

It’s too much, too good, and we give him what he wants, the thick heat spilling over, flooding inside him even as he gasps and sobs for breath, and he’s shaking; shaking and panting and utterly wrecked. 

“Thankyou thankyou thankyou…” 

We can barely hear his shaky little sobbing mewls and we cradle him down to the floor, stroking the sweat-damp hair off his forehead while he trembles. 

_Joey. Joey, hush love. It’s alright. We’re here. We’ve got you._

Beautiful blue eyes open, sparkling with tears, but red lips part and curve into a blissful smile below them; and when we taste them Joey tastes like sweat and salt and sheer, perfect joy. 

_So good for us, sweetheart,_

and his eyes light up and he sighs, happy. Sated. Content. 

Ours. 

* * *


End file.
